Best Mistake
by missdinaxoxo
Summary: Sepasang remaja yang baru mengenal apa itu 'cinta'. Terlarut dalam afeksi 'cinta' yang berkembang. Sehingga terjadi sebuah 'kesalahan' diantara mereka. Bagaimana cara mereka menghadapi 'kesalahan' yang mereka perbuat sendiri? KAIHUN bot!Sehun top!Kai, penasaran? silahkan baca. Thankyou...


Best Mistake

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

Di zaman yang modern ini semuanya menjadi serba mudah dan 'dimudahkan'. Globalisasi membawa berbagai macam hal ke kehidupan manusia. Salah satu yang dibawa pada saat globalisasi yaitu informasi. Melalui teknologi informasi dengan jaringan internet yang tersebar di seluruh dunia dan bisa diakses dengan mudah. Tentu hal ini akan memberikan berbagai dampak bagi kehidupan manusia. Entah itu dampak positif dan negatif. Pertukaran informasi yang terlalu cepat menjadi tidak terhindarkan. Banyak informasi yang masuk tentu tidak semuanya bisa diterima pada setiap daerah.

Seperti halnya dengan pergaulan bebas. Hal yang paling banyak terjadi di saat ini. Berhubungan bebas dengan pasangan merupakan hal yang biasa. Tidak sedikit bahkan yang terang-terangan menunjukkan afeksi mereka di depan khalayak ramai.

Untuk orangtua mungkin ini bisa menjadi ancaman bagi mereka. Tentu mereka tidak ingin anak-anak mereka menjadi korban dari pergaulan bebas ini. Namun apa mau dikata, kembali lagi ke waktu ini. Zaman globalisasi dengan teknologi informasi yang super canggih dan bisa diakses dimana pun. Maka satu-satunya jalan bagi orangtua adalah menanamkan sebuah prinsip kepada anak-anak mereka agar harus pintar memilah-milah informasi yang ada.

Tapi bagaimana dengan sepasang remaja yang di mabuk asmara ini. Tidak hanya terpengaruh dengan teknologi informasi yang canggih, namun juga sesuatu yang mereka sebut 'cinta' membuat mereka melalukan sebuah 'kesalahan' di usia remaja.

.

.

.

Wajah yang sedari awal memang terlalu putih dan pucat seperti kekurangan pigmen itu semakin pucat. Matanya melirik ke sebuah benda yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman tangannya dengan gelisah. Bibir tipis berwarna cherry yang menggoda tersebut semakin memerah karena digigit sedari tadi.

"Ottokhe?" lirihnya seperti sebuah bisikan.

Ia baru berusia enambelas tahun dan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hal ini, karena dirinya akan berubah beriringan dengan pertambahan waktu. Apabila ia mengatakan kepada orangtuanya. Pasti ia akan dibunuh oleh appanya dan ummanya akan menangis kecewa karenanya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis duluan.

"Aku harus memberi tahu dia." Ucapnya.

Benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam ia masukkan kedalam saku celana jeans ketatnya. Segera ia mengambil tas cangklong miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur. Benda yang sedari tadi ia simpan di celana ia pindahkan ke dalam tas. Sedikit berkaca membereskan penampilannya. Kemudia ia terburu-buru keluar kamar dan berpamitan kepada orangtuanya.

Tujuannya kini hanya satu yaitu kediaman Kim Jongin atau Kai, orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas dirinya.

Sehun-namanya-memilih menggunakan taksi dibanding kendaraan umum lainnya. Karena ia hanya ingin segera sampai di tempat Kai-kekasihnya.

Selama diperjalanan pikirannya kembali melayang memikirkan reaksi Kim Jongin nantinya. Apa Jongin akan mengakui'nya' atau malah berpura-pura tidak tahu atau lebih parah memintanya untuk menghilangkan 'dia'. Sungguh ia sangat bingung dan takut.

Banyak berpikir membuat waktu diperjalanan menjadi tidak terasa. Saat ini ia telah berada di kediaman Kim Jongin-Kai-.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar membulatkan tekad.

"Apapun yang terjadi pertahankan 'dia' Oh Sehun." Ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan mewah dengan pagar tinggi nan gagah dihadapannya. Security yang menjaga pagar langsung membukakan pagar lalu membungkukkan badannya begitu melihat yang berdiri di depan pagar adalah kekasih tuan mudanya.

"terima kasih ahjussi." Ucap Sehun seriang mungkin menyembunyikan kerisauan dihatinya.

"sama-sama Sehun-ssi." Balas satpam tersebut.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut. Suasananya sangat sepi karena masih siang hari, penghuni rumah ini sedang berada di luar dengan segudang kegiatan mereka. Hanya satu orang yang Sehun yakini ada di dalam rumah tersebut, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kim Jongin.

Seakan sangat hafal dengan seluk beluk rumah ini. Sehun dengan santai mengarahkan kakinya menaiki tangga melingkar menuju lantai atas, tempat dimana Kim Jongin berada saat ini.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kokoh berwarna coklat dari kayu jati terbaik, Sehun langsung menekan knop pintu.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Jongin yang penuh keringat dengan sekaleng minuman dalam genggamannnya.

"Oh Sehunna." Jongin langsung melengok begitu pintu terbuka dan mendapati Sehun berdiri disana.

"Ayo sini masuk." Pinta Jongin.

Sehun berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursi dimana Jongin biasa mendudukinya ketika bermain game di komputernya.

Jongin melihat gelagat Sehun sedikit aneh membuatnya ingin bertanya.

"Ada apa humm?" Tanya Jongin berdiri di hadapan Sehun sambil mengelus sayang rambut halus kekasihnya ini.

"Hunnie mau bicara Kai." Ujar Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya guna menatap langsung mata Jongin.

"Ada apa humm? Kamu mau bicara apa sayang? Kenapa mukanya jadi galau seperti itu?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Tapi Kai harus janji, apapun yang Hunnie katakan setelah. Kai tidak boleh tidak ninggalin Hunnie. Kai harus tanggung jawab." Ucap Sehun.

"Kamu ini mau bicara apa sih? Kenapa jadi ngelantur begitu?" Tanya Jongin mulai sedikit emosi. Sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Kai harus janji dulu." Pinta Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Emosi Jongin semakin menjadi, namun karena ia tega melihat mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya ia berjanji.

"Iya aku janji. Sekarang katakan ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mulai membuka tasnya dan merogoh benda yang sedari tadi ia simpan. Begitu dapat, menyerahkannya ragu-ragu kepada Jongin.

"Ini?" Tanya Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kai tidak tahu itu apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa memberikan ini kepadaku?" Jawab Jongin.

"Coba perhatikan dulu benda tersebut." Pinta Sehun.

Jongin menuruti ucapan Sehun, ia memperhatikan benda di tangannya itu dan menemukan dua garis merah di tengah-tengahnya.

"Kai tahu kan artinya?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Ini punya siapa Sehun?" tanya Jongin balik mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Punya aku Kai. Kai mau tanggung jawab kan?" tanya Sehun menatap penuh harap kepada Kai.

"Sehun, aku..."

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, finally bisa balik lagi nulis ff. Udah lama banget rasanya. Ada yang kangen ngga ya? Maafkan diriku yang lama menghilang, alasannya ya apalagi kalau bukan real life.

Anyway ff ini hanya bakal di publish di ffn aja. Mungkin nanti kalau ada waktu bakal di pindahin ke blog juga, tapi ngga sekarang. blog lagi berantakan dan ara ngga ada waktu buat ngerapihinnya. Dikejar deadline tugas akhir. Maafkan juga hutang ff masih banyak tapi publish yang ini. Tenang, yang lama masih tetep on going tapi ara sengaja ngga publish dulu karena blognya mau dirapihin biar tampilannya oke.

Maafkan juga bahasa pengantarnya rada berat, berasa bikin makalah. Ayo berikan responnya gimana?

Ada yang penasarankah lanjutannya?

Oh ya berhubung 'something happened' dengan line ara. Jadi buat pada mau password ff yang di blog. Kamu bisa langsung tanya ke instagram aku aja **missdinaxoxo** , ini account khusus buat fangirling. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan ya, mau berbagi cerita, curhat tentang bias, real life atau apapun itu bisa kesana aja, bisa sharing lewat DM kan. Berbagi cerita membuat beban di pundak menjadi berkurang.

Dan juga ara mutusin buat ngubah username aku d ffn jadi missdinaxoxo biar samaan sama instagram.

Duh hampir lupa, tiap update an ara nantinya bakal ara kasih spoilernya di instagram, entah itu covernya, potongan dialognya atau bisa yang lainnya.

And last, udah liat MV Lucky One dan Monster? Udah liat live performance mereka tadi sore? Gimana pendapatnya?

Kalau ara sih "IGE MWOYA? COBAAN BULAN PUASA BANGET. Iya ngga sih? Kok mereka kurang ajar banget kerennya. Duuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh."

See you next chapter yaaaaaaa...

Eh vote dong mau ini GS atau Boys Love? Ya kalau boys love berarti ini mpreg. Kalau GS ya straight.

With love

missdinaxoxo


End file.
